


Pretty Soldier Magical Robin

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was reading <a href="http://tvwiki.sytes.net/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheCatalogue">the TV Tropes Wiki</a>, particularly the bits about anime. I made a comment to <a href="http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/"><strong>ficbyzee</strong></a> and she encouraged me.<br/><a href="http://www.queenofwands.net/d/20040119.html">Visual Aid</a> from Queen of Wands. (And no, that's not the right Robin.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Soldier Magical Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading [the TV Tropes Wiki](http://tvwiki.sytes.net/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheCatalogue), particularly the bits about anime. I made a comment to [](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficbyzee**](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/) and she encouraged me.  
> [Visual Aid](http://www.queenofwands.net/d/20040119.html) from Queen of Wands. (And no, that's not the right Robin.)

Bart says, from various points around the Young Justice hangout, "So the other day I was watching TV and there was this show about this girl who fought crime and evil and stuff with her friends and every time they attacked people they yelled the name of their attack and I think we should all have things we yell when we attack."

"That would be great! Super Tactile Telekinesis!" Superboy punches a fist into the air.

Bart laughs. "Ludicrous speed!"

Cassie considers this for a few seconds and says, "στρατιώτης!"

Everyone looks at her. "Wait, what?"

Cassie blushes. "It means 'soldier.'"

"It's all Greek to me." Superboy grins.

Robin raises an eyebrow. "I think this is ridiculous."

Cissie twists an arrow between her fingers. "What would I say? Shish kabob or something?"

"Stealth whispers!" Secret says softly.

Robin crosses his arms. "You know, Secret, if you wanted stealth, you should just be silent."

Superboy thumps his shoulder. "C'mon, Wonder Boy, think of your own catchphrase already."

"Hm."

"How about 'boot to the head'?" Bart suggests, throwing a kick at no one.

"No, Bart."

Bart presses his fingers to his temples and squints his eyes almost shut. "'I can kill you with my brain'?"

"Bart -- no." Robin buries his face in his gauntlet.

"'Death from Above!'"

"No! -- I -- well. that has possibilities." Robin looks thoughtful. "Huh. 'Death from above.'"

"Just don't let you-know-who hear you saying it," Bart says, grinning at him. "'cause if you have to tell him you got it from me he might freak out."

"I'm not going to say it." Robin shakes his head. "It would be silly."

"Kind of fun, though," Cassie says. "As long as you didn't need to say it, really."

"Right. 'Death from above.' It would be very silly."


End file.
